


Human heart, under fur

by Original_Cypher



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles (mostly gonna be Sterek) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha keeps watch on his pack. Stumbles onto something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human heart, under fur

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta: [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm)[elleavantemm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm).  
> 

 

Derek enjoyed running as a wolf. Not his standard hybrid form, but a fully fledged animal. He wasn't the monstrosity his uncle had favored. He liked being a simple wolf, albeit an oversized one. It was a change he could accomplish when he relaxed and took the time to strip off his clothes, giving himself over fully to the wolf. It took less effort, brought on less pain than a partial shift, as if the wolf was a natural shape for him to slip into. Shifting felt like a long, satisfying morning stretch. Most of the time when it ended – either from human to wolf or the reverse – he was yawning.

And tonight Derek had gone running.

When he had tired himself to his liking, he slipped out of the woods and made a quick pass through town. He thought of it as watching over his pack. There wasn't any known danger at the moment, but the itch to go and check - _make sure_ \- stayed with him. It was part of being an Alpha. He'd already had to accept the fact that they didn't all crash at his place all the time, they couldn't blame him for a little late night stalking. 

He slipped, silent and unseen, from shadow to shadow.

Scott wasn't home, but Melissa slept peacefully. Which meant that Scott... If a wolf could smirk, Derek would have. He could smell Allison and Scott's scents tangling together a block away from her house. Definitely not asleep, then. But okay.

Neither Isaac or Boyd were home. Worry crept along Derek's spine and he tried to tamp it down with rationality. Getting to Erica's place calmed his nerves. They were all there, and a tv was on. _That_ was why they wouldn't stay at his place? No talk shows?

Eventually, he passed by the animal clinic, the Sheriff's station and the Stilinski house.

The faint smell of arousal was what clued Derek in first; then there was a sigh. Stiles was awake, and... _busy_. Derek slowed his pace and considered taking a longer way around the block to avoid listening in on Stiles' private moment. After all, he'd just had proof he was alright.

There was a choked off whine and the fur on Derek's back gave a roll all the way down his spine. Stiles sounded – _smelled_ – close.

The taste of anticipation, frustration, more-more- _more_ , I'm-gonna-come-out-of-my-skin-right- _now_ exploded in the air, and _goddamn_... Derek looked up at the open bedroom window. Stiles was _potent_.

Sure, Derek was fined tuned to the scent of his pack, but still...

It still threw him a little that he even instinctively considered Stiles as pack. But then, who where they all going to for help first? Who gave it away willingly and for free? Derek wasn't sure he completely grasped why someone would be so generous with them, with _him_ , and expect nothing in return. He wasn't used to that. But in time, he had come to accept and _know_ , deep in himself, that it was who Stiles was. I help, because I care. I'm not going away, shut your muzzle and deal with it.

While thinking, Derek had continued his trot on the path he'd intended to take in the first place, which meant witnessing firsthand the end of the fireworks. And that definitely brought him back to the present.

He was trying really hard not to listen, but a huge wave of _good_ splashed him in the face. It was really hard to ignore all his senses being assaulted at once. He could hear Stiles failing at holding in every noise, hand stroking teasingly slow and heart beating loud and fast. Faster.

Derek was sure the Sheriff wouldn't have picked up anything even if he had been awake, but Derek could hear Stiles grind his teeth and it made him want to... what?

Run faster? Run _again_ for two more hours? Do the same? Feel the same? Feel that rush and urgency? Taste it on someone's skin? Howl? Have someone? Bite something?

And then Stiles came.

"Aw, fucking hell..." The quickly muffled, frustrated groan was wrenched raw from Stiles' throat. By the sound of it, it was clear that Stiles would rather have let go and moaned out loud, losing himself in the sensation. There was a moment of silence, only the pounding of his heart and a few hitched intakes of air, and Stiles cursed again. 

Derek’s ears twitched. Had he heard that right? The words played over in his head and there was no mistake. What at first Derek had dismissed rang sharp and clear. He couldn't deny it this time. But... it wasn't possible.

Was it?

Fucking Hale, Stiles had said. Twice. As he came.

Derek tripped over his own paws gracelessly and face-planted into the grass. He lay eyes wide, stricken. Heart pounding erratically in his chest.


End file.
